Simple Amenities
by SeeNoEvil121
Summary: A series of one shots. Different ratings, the highest being T. CHapter 5 up. Complete due to lack of inspiration.
1. Prompt 025: Sting

**Title: Sting   
Characters: Gash/Kiyomaro   
Prompt: 025   
Word Count:   
Rating: K   
Summary: Gash gets stung by a bee and goes to Kiyomaro for comfort.****  
Author's Notes: Just a little thing I've been wanting to write. The prompts featured throughout this story are from LiveJounal's 100 Situations Tables. There will be 100 stories. Enjoy. ******

Disclaimer: Konjiki no Gash Bell belongs to Makoto Raiko and its respective editors. I do not own it.

--------

"Unu, Kiyomaro! Help!" Gash yelled, running to his fifteen year old partner. He was clutching his right index finger tightly, out of breath, tears streaming from his eyes.

Kiyomaro glanced up from his book at the little demon. "What is it, Gash?" He asked. "If it's that girl, Naomi, you're on your own." He started to lower his eyes to the book when a cry of desperation came form Gash's mouth.

"But Kiyomaro, it hurts!" Gash declared, pointing at Kiyomaro with the same finger he had been holding. Kiyomaro looked at it hesitantly.

_Why is he pointing at me?_ He asked himself uncertainly. "Gash, what hurts?"

"I got bit by a bug!" Gash complained. Kiyomaro closed his book and put it down, kneeling down in front of the child.

"What kind of bug, Gash? Did you see it?" Kiyomaro asked, taking Gash's hand and inspecting it.

"Well," Gash said. "It was yellow and black, and it landed on my arm. I wanted to pet it,"

_No wonder it bit you._ Kiyomaro decided in his mind.

"So I went to touch it, and then it bit me! And now it hurts a lot!"

At last, Kiyomaro realized why it was hurting so much. The area around it was enflamed and swelling; a natural reaction to a foreign object in the skin. Judging by the distension of it, there was most likely a small amount of poison.

"Gash," Kiyomaro began. "This yellow and black bug, did it fly?"

"Unu," Gash said. "How did you know, Kiyomaro?"

As the boy asked, Kiyomaro squeezed the finger slightly, forcing the small object out of it with some difficulty. The boy didn't even notice it. The object fell into his hand and Kiyomaro smiled.

"Just as I thought," He said. "It was a bee. And it didn't bite you, it stung you,"

Gash looked at the stinger with interest. "What's sting?"

Kiyomaro looked at Gash hesitantly. _You're kidding…_He tried to think of an example. Something Gash had felt before. "You remember that time we were boarding up the house during our first battle and you got that splinter?"

Gash nodded briefly, sucking on his enflamed finger. He was surprised that Kiyomaro remembered that; and that the teenage boy, barely fourteen, was able to remove said splinter in the condition he was in after that fight.

"Well, that's a stinging feeling. A sting is pretty much when something that isn't supposed to be in your skin or body, is. If I were to prick you with a needle, that would be considered a sting,"

Gash mumbled something that Kiyomaro couldn't understand, and automatically, Kiyomaro bopped him on the head. "Take your finger out of your mouth so I can understand you, idiot," He commented. He dropped the stinger and absently buried it under the dirt.

Gash removed his finger instantly before speaking again. "I _said_, why does this hurt so much when the splinter only hurt when I touched it?"

Kiyomaro considered this. "Because." He said cautiously. "A bee has a poison…"

"Poison!" Gash said, panicking.

"Relax, Gash," Kiyomaro said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's not going to-"

"Unu, Kiyomaro! I don't want to die! Fix the poison!" Gash yelled, ignoring Kiyomaro.

"Gash, it's not-" Kiyomaro tried, reaching into his pocket.

"Kiyomaro, hurry!"

"Gash-"

"Unu! I can't feel it anymore, Kiyomaro!"

Giving up, Kiyomaro snatched Gash's hand and took a bandage out of his pocket. He quickly unwrapped it and placed it around the sting, then crossed his arms in annoyance. Gash looked at his finger innocently, then back up at Kiyomaro.

"There," He said. "The numbness is just the poison taking effect. It will wear off soon. Think of it as one of Papipurio's spells,"

"Which spell, Kiyomaro? That acid one isn't a very good example,"

Again, Kiyomaro struggled to keep from yelling at the boy. He was so short minded; there was no point in explaining anymore.

"Forget it, Gash, you'll be fine," With a sigh, he stood straight. "Now, I think you've had enough excitement for one day." He turned to pick up his book from the bench he was seated on before.

"Unu! Kiyomaro!" Gash said as Kiyomaro lifted the book up.

"_Yes_, Gash?" He asked, his voice cracking from the attempt to hold back his annoyance. _He's a child. He's a child. _He repeated in his head several times to keep himself calm. He was more then shocked when he felt the demon's small arms wrap around his leg in a tight embrace.

"Thank you," Gash said simply. "I hope I have a big brother that's like you back in the Demon world," With that, he released Kiyomaro and ran off toward the park exit.

Kiyomaro remained rooted to the spot for several moments before a small smile crept onto his face. Any annoyance he previously felt drifted from his mind, and he walked patiently after him.

_He's a child._ He repeated in his mind once again. _He's just a child._


	2. Prompt 066: Sick

**Title: Sick**

**Characters: Gash/Kiyomaro**

**Prompt: 066**

**Word Count: 852**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: Kiyomaro stays home from school to take care of Gash.**

**Author's Notes: I have this thing with the brotherly aspect with these two. I just love it :. So this is another brother fic for Gash and Kiyomaro.**

Disclaimer: Konjiki no Gash Bell belongs to Makoto Raiko and its respective editors. I do not own it. 

**--------**

Kiyomaro had heard the sniffling in the middle of the night, seen the shaking form of the small demon boy sleeping on his futon on the floor. He heard the occasional cough and sneeze as the child tried to sleep, and throughout the entire night, he found it difficult to sleep.

However, it wasn't because of the noise. It was because he was constantly worrying about Gash. Twice he had gotten up to give Gash another blanket from the hall closet, and the rest of the time he spent waiting for another _reason_ to get up. He got at most three hours of sleep, yet he wasn't the least bit tired when the sun finally rose.

Now, he was just waiting for Gash to awaken; lying in his bed with his arms behind his head, propped upon the soft pillow, and covering his lower body with his thin blanket. It was Monday, and he knew he'd have to get up and go to school, but Gash was sick, and his mother wasn't home. He couldn't just leave the poor boy.

"Kiyomaro," The normally loud demon mumbled in a raspy, tired voice. Kiyomaro glanced down at Gash, who was now facing him. The boy coughed momentarily before continuing. "Kiyomaro, why aren't you at school?"

"You're sick, Gash," said Kiyomaro simply. He couldn't help but smile at Gash's insistence with school, even when sick. "I'm not going to leave you home alone if you're sick."

Now, the demon boy stood quickly, a wide smile on his face. Kiyomaro sat up quickly and looked down at him. "Gash, what are you doing? Lay down,"

"I'm fine, Kiyomaro!" Gash insisted, holding his small arms up over his head. "See!" He waved them in emphasis, and that action was followed shortly by a heavy cough. Gash lowered his arms and clutched his chest.

Now, Kiyomaro threw the blankets off and stood. He knelt down beside Gash and lifted the boys' arms up. "Hold them up, Gash. It will help," He said. Gash held his arms in the air, and he found shortly after that his coughing became easier, and ended after a few brief moments.

"There, isn't that better?" Kiyomaro asked with a smile. He released Gash's arms before continuing. "Lay down on my bed, it will make it easier to take care of you,"

Gash looked at Kiyomaro for a moment before climbing slowly onto the comfortable bed. He rested his head on Kiyomaro's pillow as the teenager covered him with both his own blankets, and the ones from the floor.

"I'll be right back, alright Gash?" Kiyomaro said, turning and walking toward the door. "I'm going to get you some water, so just relax," With that, he left the room, leaving the door open behind him.

Gash lay in the bed, making himself comfortable under the blankets. He hadn't been this sick since Umagon lived with them, and that time, Kiyomaro left him alone. He couldn't help but wonder why Kiyomaro had decided to stay with him this time, when before, he had to walk all the way to the school, sneezing and coughing.

He turned on his side and adjusted his head on the pillow, resting it in the small indent Kiyomaro's own head had made the night before. It was warm, and much more comfortable. He closed his eyes gently and yawned briefly before coughing.

"Gash, wake up for a minute," Kiyomaro's voice suddenly said. Gash felt someone shaking him, and hesitantly, he opened his eyes. Kiyomaro knelt beside the bed, holding a glass of water and a small cap full of liquid medicine. "Drink this. It'll taste bad, but it will help,"

Gash sat up and took the cap, examining the purple liquid inside. He wanted to ask what it was, but he trusted Kiyomaro enough to drink it without question. A sour expression crossed his face and he struggled to swallow it. He reached out for the glass and snatched it form Kiyomaro's hands, quickly drinking more then half of it.

Kiyomaro laughed slightly and stood as he placed the cup on the bedside table. "Yeah, I had that same reaction," Kiyomaro said, sitting on the side of the bed. "Mom used to get mad at me; said that the medicine wouldn't work if I drank too much water with it," He adjusted the blankets around Gash, careful to make sure there was no way for cold air to seep through.

The demon boy yawned and lay back down. As soon as his head hit the pillow, his eyes closed. "Next time Kiyomaro's sick," He began, yawning again. "Next time, I'll take care of you," After that simple statement, the boys breathing steadied, and he fell fast asleep.

Kiyomaro smiled and once again adjusted the blankets, lifting them over the boy's shoulders to his neck. He stood up and walked across his room to his desk, where he pulled out his chair and sat down. He took a book from the desktop and opened it, making one last glance at Gash's sleeping figure before looking back at his book, and reading.


	3. Prompt 068: Smile

**Title: Smile****  
Characters:Won-lei/Li-yen****  
Prompt: 068****  
Word Count: ****707****  
Rating: ****K****  
Summary: He'll do anything to see her smile.****  
Author's Notes: I will be accepting requests for this**** story****. Any story requests, simply post them in your reviews, and I will do my best to write them. ****Now, for this story, it's something that I thought was sweet. Li-yen and Won-lei are one of my favorite couples. I'm sorry for any ****OOCness****. I don't normally write using these characters.**

**Disclaimer**: Konjiki no Gash Bell belongs to Makoto Raiko and its respective editors. I do not own it.

--------

It was a beautiful dress. It was the color of the midnight sky, with a lighter shade of blue and violet flowered designs decorating the silk fabric. It was ankle length, with a slit going up both sides to the thighs. The lining was golden; the collar extending half way up the neck. There was a silk necklace attached to the neck of the manikin modeling the dress, with a similar design and golden lining. On the manikin's feet, there were shoes, with a similar design. Hair pieces similar to those Li-yen wore to cover her buns were placed as well.

Li-yen had said it was beautiful. Won-lei didn't.

But now, he was standing outside the shop which sold it, staring at it for several moments. It was expensive, costing more then five-hundred American dollars, but he had been saving up for the dress for months. Now, he checked the money he had in his pouch, and recounted it. He had just over the equivalent of six hundred saved up. He'd be able to buy it all, and still have enough money to buy what Li-yen had originally sent him out to get. He entered the shop, a small smile on his face, and walked to the nearest employee.

Thirty minutes later, he was on his way home, the dress set carefully gift-wrapped in one hand, and a bag of sugar and eggs in the other. He looked down at the box in his hand, the silver dragons on the red wrapping paper shimmering in the shifting sunlight. He would put the eggs and sugar away, and then go to Li-yen and give her the gift.

When he entered the small house, he was greeted by Li-yen's grandparents, directing him to place the groceries in the kitchen, and eying the gift box in his hand with delightful suspicion. They had no idea what it was, but they knew who it was for.

"She is in the Family Room," they said to her. He smiled and nodded his response, and then walked past them to the room they indicated.

Sure enough, Li-yen was sitting there, reading a letter that he assumed was from her father. She was wearing her usual, red dress, her soft brown eyes scanning the paper before her, a small frown on her face. Won-lei walked toward her, completely silent, and placed the box on the table before her. She looked up for the first time and tilted her head.

"What's this?" She asked, picking it up and looking at Won-lei.

"It's for you," Won-lei answered. "I bought it."

"You bought it?" Li-yen confirmed. She put it back on the table and lifted the cover of the box. It slipped off with ease, revealing light red tissue paper. She pushed it aside and gasped upon seeing the dress, her hands rising to her mouth with surprise.

The dress was neatly folded, the shoes, necklace, and hair pieces placed carefully on top. Li-yen took each out and set them on the couch carefully, and then, as if afraid she would break it, she lifted the dress. Tears formed in her eyes and she looked at Won-lei, speechless.

"Put it on," He said gently, a smile on his face. Li-yen, too shocked to say anything, simply nodded and hurried to the other room. Won-lei smiled and sat down.

A few minutes later, she emerged. Won-lei stood up and this time, he gasped. He wasn't the least bit surprised that the dress fit her perfectly, and looked completely breathtaking. Li-yen had a small, shy smile on her face as she entered the family room, her cheeks red.

"It's beautiful," She whispered. Then, she looked at him, her expression changing. "But I thought you didn't like it,"

At this, Won-lei smiled. "I didn't like it on the manikin," He answered. "But on you, it's more then beautiful," He stepped toward her, taking her gently in his arms. He leaned down slightly and whispered in her ear. "It's breathtaking,"

He straightened up after saying this and looked at her. A smile formed, this time, not just on her lips, but in her eyes. That was the smile he loved to see. And he would do anything, _anything, _to see it.


	4. Prompt 051: Hand

**Title: Hand  
Characters: Megumi/Kiyomaro  
Prompt: 051  
Word Count: 606  
Rating: G  
Summary: Megumi and Kiyomaro agree to meet for a quiet day at the park.  
Author's Notes: I wrote something similar to this in another fanfiction, and those who read it know what I'm talking about. This is a request from mangaanimefan227. Enjoy :D **

**SNE**

Disclaimer: I do not own KNGB.

-------

It was a gorgeous day, the sun shining brightly from a cloudless blue sky, a light breeze blowing and rustling the forest green trees and light green grass. Children were running around the sand littered playground, sliding down slides, swinging on swings, building sand castles. Their parents watched from the benches lined up around the play area, reading books or talking to park acquaintances. Teenagers walked hand in hand with their dates and played sports, and young adults jogged on the paved pathway with dogs and friends.

Ooumi Megumi was one of those few walking, alone, on this gorgeous day. She wore a yellow sundress and a hat, as well as a pair of yellow tinted sunglasses and a dark yellow hand bag. So far, no one recognized her in this park, which was just fine for her.

Several people looked at her briefly, and she smiled and nodded a brief hello, which they returned with a similar smile and continued on. Megumi adjusted her sunglasses and stopped, looking up at the sun for a moment. It really was a beautiful day. Nothing could ruin it.

A gust of wind sent her hat flying off her head, ruffling her dress and hair. She gasped and ran after it. She saw a hand reach up and take it, and before she could stop herself, she crashed into the person and fell back, her sunglasses falling down her nose.

"Ow…" She muttered briefly. She silently hoped her dress hadn't torn, and then, with hesitation, she looked up. How embarrassing! Kiyomaro stood before her, holding the hat in one hand and barely able to contain his smile.

"You alright, Megumi?" He asked, holding out his hand to help her. She smiled weakly and took it, allowing Kiyomaro to pull her up.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Kiyomaro," She said.

"It's alright. I'm sorry I'm late. It wasn't easy to get away from Gash,"

"Excuse me, miss," A females voice said, tapping Megumi's shoulder. "you dropped your sunglasses,"

Megumi turned around, without thinking, and smiled sweetly. "Thank you," She said. She reached out for the glasses, and then stopped.

The woman held her glasses. Kiyomaro had her hat. There was nothing to disguise herself. The woman realized that, and her eyes widened with surprise.

"Oh my god. You're Megumi!" She exclaimed. Megumi stood, rooted to the spot. Several heads turned, all of them muttering her name. "Megumi! Ooumi Megumi! IT's really her?" Then, all at once, they rushed toward her, holding out pens which seemed to come from nowhere, desperate to get anything signed. Several people took pictures, and others reached for the sunglasses the woman held.

Confused by the sudden commotion, Megumi stood, unable to move. She'd been found out! The only thing that brought her back to reality was a hand closing around hers and tugging her away from the crowd. It took her several moments to realize that it was Kiyomaro. The mob, still fighting over the glasses, didn't seem to notice the missing Megumi until several seconds after. "She's getting away!" one cried. "Megumi, wait!" Another called. "Autograph!" A female begged.

They soon started following, and desperate to escape, Kiyomaro pulled her into a tree-littered area of the park and hid amongst the large trunks and bushes. The crowd ran passed them and continued chasing nothing.

Kiyomaro and Megumi leaned against a tree, breathing heavily. "That was close," Kiyomaro muttered at last.

"Too close," Megumi agreed. They looked at each other after a few moments and started to laugh.

And neither of them seemed bothered by the fact that their hands were still lightly grasping the others.


	5. Prompt 96: Writers Choice: Dinner

**Title: **_**Writer's Choice: **_**Dinner  
Characters: Brago/Cherie  
Prompt: 096  
Word Count: 707  
Rating: K  
Summary: Cherie decides to take Brago out to dinner.  
Author's Notes: Ok, so Cherie and Brago aren't my usual fandom, so they may be OOC. This is a **_**very **_**subtle fic. I apologize for taking so damn long XP. This was a request for a reader. I'm sorry, but I can't remember the name. If anyone else has a request, feel free to send me a PM and I'll write it. I know it's short, but like I said, they're not my usual fandom.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own KNGB

--

It was their one-year anniversary; that is, it was one year since they became partners for this battle. Cherie Belmond examined herself in the mirror for a brief moment. She was wearing a subtle white dress, nothing too flashy, and a pearl necklace. In her ears were earrings to match, and her white shoes seemed to glow in the overhead bathroom light. She told Brago to get ready to go out, and was thrilled to see that the Demon boy put on something _other_ them his Goth outfit; (However, although she would never admit it, Cherie liked the way it looked on him).

She put part of her long, curly hair up, letting the small ponytail fall against the rest of her golden locks. A bit of her usual mascara around sky blue eyes and she was content. She turned and opened the bathroom door.

She walked across the floor of the nice, high-class restaurant toward the table that Brago sat, looking rather uncomfortable in a nice, black dress shirt and black pants. He crossed his arms, looking at her, and Cherie couldn't stifle her giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" Brago asked as she approached. His voice was harsh as usual, but hinted embarrassment. Cherie smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing," She said. She gently pulled out her chair and sat down across from him.

"Whatever…" Brago muttered. He leaned back in his chair and looked at her. She watched him for a moment, still smiling. "What?"

"Nothing," Cherie said again. She leaned back a bit. "You've just grown since this whole thing started,"

At that, Cherie was sure she could see a tint of red cross the demon's gray cheeks. She laughed and continued. "You've gotten stronger, and a lot kinder since then,"

Brago turned his head, determined to look at anything except her as he replied. "You've grown as well,"


End file.
